ch ch ch changes
by followthedarke
Summary: Draco finds out he's a veela and Harry's his mate. Harry rejects him because he's straight. Unless Draco can win him over he will die. Some major changes have to take place, but will they be permanent? beta-jhoy
1. NOT SO LOVEY DOVEY

A/N: I AM THE MIGHTY JK AND OWN ALL BEFORE YOU… nawt- Darke

CH,CH,CH,CHANGES!

**DRACO'S POV**

I sat stiffly in the dank uncomfortable visitors room in a chair that I had spent at least five minutes wiping with a handkerchief before gracing it with my fine Malfoy ass. The only thing that kept me from slumping into the chair and letting my jaw falling slack was my Malfoy pride. I was a veela. A simpering idiot that would be stuck with one mate for life. Infidelity, on my part, or if the love went unrequited could actually kill me; a Malfoy could die of a broken heart, disgraceful!

My father, Lucius Malfoy, had hidden the possibility of me being a veela for almost 17 years. He had hoped that the signs of veela magic would not show in his son like they hadn't shown in our family for nearly a century.

My thoughts were in turmoil. 'Merlin. What if my mate didn't want me? What if it's a woman?!'I frowned. Knowing that I was gay but that I might still end up with a woman turned my stomach. I groaned as I thought back on what a bastard I had been for the last few years. 'Who'd want me now?Hell, if my mate was anyone but a Slytherin I might as well go coffin shopping now!' I was royally screwed and I knew it.

I pushed the chair backwards before standing and walked away from my father. I was vaguely aware he was calling me. I kept on walking hoping that I was in a dream. The only sounds I truly heard were my own foot steps. I think father shouted louder but I just kept on walking and shivered, as I walked past a dementor. I made my way to where Hiviscot, my house elf, was waiting. Hiviscot grabbed my elbow and apparated us back to the manor.

**HARRY'S POV**

"I'm okay Ron, 'mione. I'll see you later when the prefect duties are done," I said as I smiled and waved at my friends as they walked away from me towards the prefect compartment. We were early to the platform for once because this summer we had stayed in Hermione's house with her parents.

I grinned as I thought about it. It had been one of my best summers so far. I had seen that not all muggles families were as bad as the Durleys. But as much as I loved the Grangers and their hospitality I knew I wouldn't be visiting them that often. A small laugh escaped my lips before I ran my tongue over my four new filings. Of course I could get Nurse Poppy in the hospital wing to take them out and use a spell to re-grow the lost pieces of tooth and enamel, when I got to Hogswarts, but I didn't mind having the fillings in. If I hadn't been in so much agony I would have waited until the start of term to have them fixed by the nurse.

But the image of **The Boy Who Lived, Done In By A Tooth Ache** as the headline of first Daily Prophet at the start of term, had me believing that I had done the right thing by getting the fillings before coming back to Hogwarts. I am very thankful to them for doing that for me and for the contacts that the Grangers had taken me to get also. I could no longer be called four eyes, not that that would make it any harder for the name callers, but that was one thing off of the top of the immensely long lists of names that people liked to call me.

The train's whistle sounded before I heard a sound that I had been hoping to avoid, at least until later. Malfoy was speaking to someone right outside my compartment.

"I don't know Goyle. I just don't like sitting in the back of the train. Perhaps we should just shove some first years out the window." Goyle grunted something ape like and I, who had shamelessly pressing up against the wall, heard another apish grunt, presumably that came from Crabbe.

"Oh, are you two really going to behave this year just because of Dumble's warnings?" Malfoy asked his two now spineless friends. I moved to peek out the window and saw Crabbe and Goyle as they nodded somberly in unison before Malfoy swore at them. "Shit, well spread out then. They can't all be taken," Malfoy said before turning in my direction.

I jumped back into the middle of the compartment and started to root through my trunk, pretending that I hadn't been ease dropping. I heard the door open but didn't turn around hoping that Malfoy would think I was looking for something and move on since he wouldn't want to share a compartment with me.

"Potter," Malfoy sneered. I sighed and turned to face my enemy to get the insulting over with. I saw the shock on Malfoy's face when I looked at him. 'Surely I didn't look that different without my glasses?' As I continued to look at Malfoy's expression I became more confused. It went from the hateful sneer I knew and hated to pure shock and then he was blushing. His usual whiter than white complexion took on a pinkish tinge.

We stood looking at each other for a few seconds before Malfoy started to walk towards me using small steps while I stood frozen from the changes I saw in Malfoy's face. Uncertainty then joined the mix of expressions on Malfoy's face as he leaned in quite quickly and grabbed my jaw and squashed his lips to mine. I saw his eyes as they fluttered closed as a purring like sound came from his chest.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing Malfoy?" I roared as I pushed him off me. I was disgusted and angry. My first kiss was just wasted not only on my enemy but my MALE enemy. I felt my anger raising as Draco continued to gaze into my eyes. I don't even think that he saw my fist coming at his face, since he stayed a very still target.

A/n:

New(kinda) and improved!! Thank you for jhoy for going over this and fixing it up


	2. REJECTION HURTS

REJECTION HURTS

**DRACO'S POV**

I staggered as I stood up from the floor of the hallway. I heard foot steeps coming and I'll be damned if I was going to let anyone see me laying on the floor. I turned and bumped into Blaise who looked at me with raised eyebrows, but he didn't comment on my swollen jaw or broken nose. I watched Blaise as he dug around in his pocket and then handed me a handkerchief with the initials B.A.Z on it. I smiled at Blasie's nickname before pressing it to my nose. Blaise then grabbed me by the forearm and dragged me into a compartment with only one first year.

"Out," Blaise firmly told the student who hurriedly gathered his trunk and backpack and got lost. Blaise gave me a gentle shove into the compartment and I plopped down into one of the seats. Blaise then went out and "rescued" my trunk from another curious first year. Only after stowing both our trunks and owls up on the rail did he look at me again. I turned to look out the window. I knew the pain that I felt was etched on my face in both tears and blood.

Blaise sighed. He only did that when he didn't have the whole story or all the pieces to a problem.

**End POV**

Blaise did not know what happened with to his friend but he was shocked that Draco, an ice prince who rarely showed any emotions was crying openly. Blaise dug into his pocket to pull out his wand and pointing it at Draco's face. He scowled when he saw his best friend flinch. Years of abuse from his father made Draco far too jumpy. If Lucious wasn't a Death Eater Blaise wasn't sure if he could have stopped himself from killing the man years ago.

"Epeski," Blaise mumbled and watched as the blonde winced as his nose went back to its proper shape.

"Why couldn't it be you?" Draco mumbled to himself. "It hurts already Blaise. The rejection, it's so painful," Draco said a little louder as he turned to look up at him. Draco's hand was clutching at the front of his jumper as Blaise slid into the seat next to him and pulled him to his chest, holding him as he started to sob again. When he shivered, Blaise murmured words of encouragement without knowing what was going on.

During their break he hadn't heard anything from Draco that could explain this. Draco had stopped answering his owls a while ago so something must of happened since then, but now was not the time to push him.

A/n: BLAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIISEEEEEE I love that dude! He's so good looking in the films too, heh anyway I forgot to ask you guys to guess where Lucious was in the first chapter :{ woops, anyhow Blaise the softy is heart warming isn't it? Darke loves reviews they are like crack to an addict o.o anyhow, ill probably write a third chapter now, seeing as I'm in the flow. I'm gonna put it in Blaise's POV don't be a Blaise hater ^_^

Beta: Jhoy, thank you very much


	3. MIAOW

MIAOW

Beta: jhoy, you are awesome!

A/n: so Draco's gonna have a talk with Blaise seeing as he's the only one he trusts, Don't forget this is a HARRYXDRACO fic even if you find this scene as hot as I do ^^'. Maybe I should do another like it but make it BlaisexDraco? Hmm? (Btw B.A.Z stands for Blaise Artimus Zambini thought he could do with a nick name and a middle name :])

**BLAISE'S POV**

"What's going on Draco?" I mumbled into his hair as I stroked it to quiet the blonde. Draco had sunk into my embrace and he continued to cry as we neared Hogwarts. I knew it would be harder to get Draco to confess to what was going on once we left the semi-private train compartment.

I had placed a silencing charm and a strong locking charm on the door a while ago to help him open up here. I knew that he would be less likely to say anything where anyone would hear what he had to say. So I continued to brush his hair and waited, hoping he wouldn't stay tight lipped for the whole train ride.

"I'm a veela Blaise," Draco mumbled before he sat up and hugged his knees to his chest. Worry was etched on Draco's features as he looked at me. I realized that he was afraid that I would reject him. I had my own secrets that I hadn't shared with Draco because I was afraid of what he might think of me also. Mother told me time and time again that I could never tell anyone my own secret. That they would scream and run from me if they found out. But, Draco needed someone and I wanted to be there for him. I twitched anxiously as I realized what I was about to do.

"It's not like you're the only dark creature in this compartment," I said surprising clear. I was glad that my voice hadn't betrayed how nervous I was. I stood and lifted my muggle t-shirt off over my head as I let the glamor drop also. Draco's eyes grew wide as he saw what I had been hiding.

"Merlin. Blaise, what is that?" Draco asked with a voice was filled with awe. He had raised an arm and was pointing at the black panther that was laying on my abdomen. I'm sure he thought that it was an ordinary tattoo. Well at least he did until it blinked, yawned and looked curiously back at him.

**END OF POV**

Draco's hand reached out to touch it to see if it felt as real as it looked and it did. He could feel fur under his fingers rather than skin. Draco edged closer as his fingers continued to stroke the panther. He scratched behind its ear and he felt it arch up into his touch. A small laugh escaped Draco when the panther licked his hand. As he continued to pet the friendly panther Draco was sure he heard a low purring sound but convinced himself he was just imagining it.

He smiled as the panther got up from where it had been lying and rolled over so Draco could reach its stomach. Draco looked up at Blaise's face and was shocked to see that it was the boy who was purring out loud. Blaise's head was bent back with his eyes squeezed shut. Draco looked down and saw that his hands were fisted tightly and pressed to his sides. Blaise breath was coming out in short bursts. Draco also noticed that Blaise's pants looked a bit tighter than then did a few moments ago. Draco blushed when he realized that he had caused this in the other boy. He heard Blaise hiss and looked up to see what had changed. Draco was shocked once again when he saw Blaise looking back him. They weren't the normal soft brown ones he knew, they were yellow and panther like.

"Why did you stop?" Blaise asked with a strange voice. Draco saw a row of sharp teeth between his lips that were no longer human. Blaise pounced on Draco before he could answer, pressing him against the seat as he straddled the smaller boy. Shock was evident in Draco's features but it wasn't from disgust or real fear. Blaise knew he should stop but he couldn't. Draco had stirred something up in him and his more animalistic side had taken over.

Blaise crushed his lips against Draco's as he ground his hips against his. At first he felt Draco responding, kissing him back, allowing his tongue into his mouth. Moans were escaping Blaise's own mouth and the purr was back but just as he was about to pull off Draco's top he heard the blonde mumble, "Stop Baz I can't do this."

Blaise did indeed stop and nodded before he leaped off of Draco in a graceful cat like manner. "I'll be right back Draco. I need to take care of something," he said before snatching his t-shirt up off the floor. He pointed his wand at his stomach and mumbled a spell that Draco didn't catch before he pulled the shirt on over his head. Blaise leaned forward and kissed the blonde on the forehead before he mumbled, "Don't worry. I won't be long. We need to tell each other what's going on. I should have stopped you when you started but I didn't know that that was going to happen."

When Blaise pulled away he smiled reassuringly at Draco before he made his way out of the compartment and towards the bathrooms. He didn't want to rape Draco so he knew he couldn't stay in there much longer. Not in the state he was currently in. Julien thought that Draco would make an appropriate mate and what the panther wanted the panther often got. Blaise entered a stall after he checked to make sure no one else was around and with shaking hands he fumbled with his buckle.

A/n: RAWR! You like you like? I made Blaise a dark creature cause Draco is going to need him I know some of you might have wanted that to go just a little further, but remember infidelity could kill Draco o.o so wait till next chapter to see what Blaise is!!

-inspired by Placebo and Darke's dreams.


	4. HYOU

HYOU

**Beta: Jhoy, Makes it all easier to comprehend**

**BLAISE'S POV**

I glanced around the small bathroom stall, making sure that I hadn't messed it up. 'I'm going to hell. But then they might not even take me,' I thought as I looked down and scowled at the piece of toilet paper that had gotten stuck to my shoe before I bent down to pulled it off. It was so unlike me to just jump someone like that, but that was mostly my fault for letting him see that part of me in the first place.

I felt the vibrations of the train under my feet as I made my way towards the sink. I could hardly stand the harsh smell of bleach mixed with urine now that my immediate problem had been taken of. My nose wrinkled on its own as I washed my hands clean before buckling up my jeans. I checked myself in the mirror, making sure that I hadn't missed anything that Draco could pick up on as being out of place or alarming. I gave my hands another wash and ran them through my short black hair before leaving the bathroom and heading back to the compartment and Draco.

'I wonder if I'd survive if I jumped out a window?' I asked myself idly as I stopped to look out at the scenery. Hills of lush green and golden crops of barely and wheat whizzed by as the train hurried to take us to Hogwarts Castle. The sun shone cheerfully, seeming uncaring to the turmoil I now felt swirling in my gut. I tugging at my collar to make sure it was still laying flat before continuing on. As I re-entered the room I saw a pale looking Draco gazing serenely out the window.

A pain flared up in my chest as I recalled him telling me that he was a veela. If it's just one thing you knew about veelas, it is that they came predestined to find their mate. No one else stood a chance of changing who that would be.

'Typical. I always want something I can't have. Fucking typical,' I told myself before slamming the door louder than I wanted to. Draco turned and gazed at me with silver eyes that were piercing their way though my soul. 'Fucking Great!'

**DRACO'S POV**

Blaise came in and sat opposite of me without meeting my eyes again. I opened my mouth to offer him some kind of reassurance, but he spoke before I did.

"I am a hyou. A human possessed by a panther spirit. The spirit lends panther like qualities to the host. Like heightened senses and quicker reflexes. We also seemed to be blessed with faster healing time for most injuries. The host will also develop cat like tendencies such as the urge to hunt, kill and eat small animals and umm."

I could just about make out the blush on Blaise's dark skin. I watched him as he played with the pattern on the seat obviously fidgeting with nervousness.

"R..R...Reproduce. We can have young with most creatures I was told," he ended.

'Hold on. Most creatures? Even male creatures?' I knew my eyes grew wide as the questions came to me, but I wasn't given a chance to ask them as Blaise started to talk again.

**Blaise's POV**

"There are a few ways for a person to become a hyou. If a hyou mates with a magical creature their offspring will be a hyou, but if they mate with a human or wizard there's only a fifty percent chance of that happening. I was attacked by a dying hyou. In his desperation and driving need to continue the blood line, he bit me to mark me as his before he changed me into what I am now, a dark creature. This happened when I was about seven years old and I've kept it a secret since then."

I stayed quite after my little explanation and I still refused to look at Draco. 'He must be thinking that I'm such a freak after he gets past how I hid it from him for so long.' I felt as my chin was captured and jerked upwards. My eyes met serious silver ones looking back at me. I felt the blush I had grow even more.

'Oh gods,' I first thought as I continued to look back at him. I then wished that he would kiss me. That I was his mate and that I had just surprised him before. I knew I was trembling as I continued to be held in Draco's gaze. The image of a rabbit caught in head lights flashed through my mind. This gave me the mental will to break eye contact and look down.

'This is dangerous,' I told myself as my eyes settled on his lips for far too long. I moved my attention to what the blonde boy was wearing instead. A green silk shirt with a sleeveless black jumper on top and black tailored pants. I tried to concentrate but my mind was having none of it. 'That silk felt so good under my fingers. I want to run my hands up and down it some more.'I shook his head mentally and concentrated on an area of the wall behind Draco.

"It's my turn now is it?" Draco asked quietly. I felt his breath as it moved across my face. It made me shiver. I almost moaned when the blonde boy pulled back. Sitting straight in his seat Draco turned his head back to looking out at the relentlessly happy farm scenery.

A/n: I'd like to thank Genia (from AL) for the name of my creature, and to Mid(also from AL) for reading my fanfiction and giving me critique even if this isn't exactly his kind of story, you guys are beyond awesome. This chap basically explains the creatures and I would like to say the Hyou is mine. No plagiarizing him.


	5. ISOLATION

ISOLATION

Beta:Jhoy

**DRACO'S POV**

I sighed and leaned back in my seat as my mind whirled with the information I had been trusted with. Blaise's eyes burned through me from across the carriage as he watched every movement I now made.

'Like I'm his... prey,' I came up with after what he told me about himself. I shivered as I thought how true that might be. I started to recall the many feline like things he had done during the years I knew him. 'How could I have not noticed something was up?' I asked myself. 'How stupid am I?'

"Okay Blaise, I said as I braced myself. I found out what I was about a month ago. I began to remember the scene in Azkaban with father. As the other memories came back I told Blaise what happened as I lost sight of him.

**-Flashback-**

I was clutching at Hiviscot's arm and my breathing was come out in gasps as we reappeared in the foyer of Malfoy Manor. I stumbled through doors and rooms as I moved away from the elf and towards my room. My memories of the next few hours were vague but I did recall breaking down and then running out of tears at one point.

I sat huddled up in my tower refusing entrance to my mother and her elves. I felt shocked and to a small amount betrayed in the fact that my mother had known this and never told me. I slept on the  
floor that night which caused me to wake up with a crick in my neck the next day. As I rubbed my neck I realized that there were a few new things next to my feet. One of them being a small chest that I had never seen before.

It was decorated intricately with gold leafed symbolizes around the edges. The Malfoy crest was on the lid and was surrounded by swirls that moved gracefully across the dark wooden surface. Leaning against it was an envelope with **Draco **scrawled across it. Besides the chest and the letter there was a tray of food.

It had a stack of six fluffy looking pancakes covered in syrup, a bowl of fruit and a tall glass of pumpkin juice. The tray carried a charm to keep the pancakes warm, the fruit fresh and the juice chilled until they were consumed. I hadn't eaten since breakfast the day before and fell upon the meal and ate at a speed that was unfit for a Malfoy.

I remembered thinking that I wasn't fit to be a Malfoy any longer with the impure blood that I now knew ran through my veins. I shivered when I thought about how I went against everything by father had preached to me about being the perfect wizard for the perfect family.

When I was finished eating I sat with my back against the whitewashed wall. I took a few deep breaths before looking out a large window that was just a few inches off the floor. I looked at the expansive grounds that went with the manor and I scowled at myself. 'How did this all change so quickly? What I thought of myself, of my family, of my bloodline?'

I was feeling thoroughly sorry for myself as I started to pull the chest towards me. It was deceivingly heavy I quickly found out. Before I opened it I ripped the letter open. As I started to read I scowled at its contents. As I had finished reading it I instantly burned it with a quick incendio out of frustration.

The letter read.

_Draco, _

_As you have refused to speak with myself or your father, we have found it prudent to leave you alone to your unfit behavior, but the house elves will make sure that you are fed and taken care of. You are not to leave the manor until you have read the contents of the trunk and have a passable amount of knowledge about the creature you have become. Severus will drop by to talk to you about a few thing and help you with any question that I'm sure you will have. Wards around the house will signal us if you try leave. We are disappointed in your reaction and in you Draco._

_-Narissica _

After a few moments I opened the lid and found that it was filled with dusty old tomes that were shrunk to about a third of their regular size. As I pulled one from the chest it regained its regular size. I scanned the title and resigned myself to both my own future and the forced isolation I would now have to endure. I sat back against the wall again and began to read through the book. **Veela: The Dark Creature. Book 1**

**-End Flashback-**

**BLAISE'S POV**

'That's why he never owled me back.' I finally understood. I had always found the Malfoy's treatment of their only son lacking, but this was ridiculous. Keeping something this important from him all his life while almost at the same time teaching him to hate what he could become.

I once again moved to sit next to him and encased his smaller body in my arms. We rode to Hogwarts in silence until I felt like I had to say something.

"Draco," I said as I nudged the boy hoping he hadn't fallen asleep. "I'm going to help you get your mate Draco and then I'm going to help you to be free of your parents and help to kill that psycho that they work for if I can." As far as I knew I was the only one who knew of Draco's dislike of Voldermort, his controlling manner and warped beliefs. And that was before when Draco thought that he was a full blood wizard. My promise sounded like a tall order, but if I did the first thing I would have to do everything else.

I felt Draco as he turned his head to look up at me. I looked down and saw his eyes as they captured mine again. They were bright and shiny and he looked vulnerable. I wanted to see joy in them. I knew that he didn't have a happy childhood like I did and I wanted him to find out how it would be to have someone love him and make him feel happy.

He needed someone on team Draco for once in his life. 'If I can't have him, I might as well make sure that he got his mate.' I thought with a sad sigh. Looking out the window I saw the castle through the light mist that had rolled in off the lake. Tingles went down my spine at the thought of a new school year and how it was turning out much different than I thought it would a few days ago. It was going to be interesting indeed.

"Blaise, I heard Draco say.

"Yes" I answered him.

"You know about veela mates right?" he asked me.

"I know, I told him. I did. I came across notes about veela's when I was looking up information on hyous."

"I know who my mate is" he told me. I still wished that it was me, but I already felt the sadness from knowing it wasn't. "It's Potter" he finished.

'This is going to be a very interesting year.'

A/N: what still no Draco Harry? I know it will happen, anyway Blaise is cute isn't he :] the Hunt is on! Next chapter soon reviews welcomed,


	6. CURE

Disclaimer: of course I don't own it fools

Beta: The lovely Jhoy, to whom i owe my most heartfelt thanks!

Harry's lips burnt where Draco had forced them into contact with his own, the flare of pain there seemed worse than the one currently residing in his fist. What the hell was wrong with Malfoy? The prick had reached a new level of annoying that Harry hadn't even thought possible.

The only thing Harry came up with was that Draco had been dared. But who would do that to the Ice prince? He the regal looking ruler of Slytherin.

Harry looked sullenly out the window at the fast passing scenery. His thoughts occupied with manly thoughts of women, beer and cars were interrupted by the memory of Draco's prone form on the floor in front of him. Hermione's and Ron's return forced these thoughts out of his mind.

In a compartment further down the train Blaise and Malfoy were shimmying into their robes. Blaise could tell Malfoy was distracted from the pained far away look that graced his pale angular features.

Rejection by ones mate was very much like an open wound. It stung Draco and left him gasping in pain and like a wound, if left untreated, would become infected. It would fester then the pain would spread leaving Draco in unbearable agony. It would eventually kill him.

In all the veela books Draco had read the time limit was about a month, if the mate refused the veela, had no contact with them the veela's soul would shrivel and the wizards magic would start to attack inwards eventually killing the wizard.

What Draco didn't know is that since his mate had rejected him AND struck him in anger, he had less than a month... much less. The Malfoy line would end in less than a week, and Potter was the only cure.

While Draco sat moping, Blaise formed a plan of action. Sure he lusted for Draco, his smooth creamy skin, his soft platinum blonde hair, his fluttering hesitant touch...

Blaise shook his head. It wouldn't do him any good to fantasize about his best friend especially as Draco was incapable of reciprocating properly. A plan started to form in Blaise's mind. He grinned to himself. Panthers liked nothing better than the hunt.

Harry's POV

I sent my best scowl in Draco's direction and frowned when he practically wilted under it, none of his usual snobbish defiance. I shrugged and settled down to listen to Dumbledore's speech. As always a new teacher sat in the spot of Defence Against the Dark Arts. A cruel looking man of about 30, with pale skin and leering eyes, made me feel uneasy. Dumbledore and the Hat preached of house unity and upon the sorting of the new students Slytherin had received an unprecedented amount of new recruits. I heard mumbles of future Death Eaters from all areas the hall which just underlined the animosity between the houses as they all looked at the now larger Slytherin table.

Just as the feast was about to begin I felt the sudden need to go to the bathroom, but I had already gone after getting off the train. I mumbled "Be right back. I need to use the loo," to Hermione and Ron and rose out of my seat, unsuspiciously, to walk out of the great hall.

I practically ran once I had moved past the large doors. I was about to enter the bathroom when I heard the word "Stupify" and the world faded into swirling reds and blacks.


	7. INTERVENTION

INTERVENTION

Blaise stalked over to where Harry had been hastily tied to a chair. A blind fold now covered Harry's eyes. The room of requirement had an infinite number of uses and kidnapping was just one of those Blasie was finding out. He grinned as he pointed his wand to the base of Potter's neck. He whispered the aguamenti charm and cold water splashed down the back of Potter's neck. He watched Potter jump then twitch against his constraints, and then slump in defeat.

Oh how Blaise would love to hurt him and being a death eater in training, if you could call it that, gave him endless possibilities. He could even use Potter's sectumsempra against him. He still held a grudge against the boy for the marks he left on Draco's body. But it would do him no good if Potter died. Draco would soon follow him to the dark beyond and he did not what that. That is why he was doing this in the first place. Blaise walked away to drag a chair next to the golden boy. He sat down and glared at the unseeing boy.

"Potter, I've brought you here to tell you something and you are going to listen." Blaise smirked as he saw confusion settle on the exposed parts of Harry's face .'Good' Blaise thought. 'He didn't recognize my voice.' "About two months ago my best friend came into his veela inheritance. I myself didn't know until today because he was ashamed of what he had become. His family constantly pressured him to be the best pureblood he could possibly be, and now his blood has been sullied in his opinion." Blaise stopped for a moment. He wanted what he just told the boy to sink in, but he questioned how much to needed to tell him to have him truly understand the situation.

"There's more. You're killing him you know?" Blaise said conversationally, even though it hurt him inside he didn't want Potter to know how much it was hurting him. "If a veela's mate refuses him, his magical powers will eat at him until he is no more. Potter, you are killing Draco," he said with a bit more bitterness in his voice than he wanted to show. "Just because you don't have the balls to try something different." he half mumbled to himself, but Harry did hear him. "That's all I have to say for now. Ask your mudblood if you think I'm lying."

With that Blaise got up and walked out of the room of requirement and headed towards the dungeons. He sent his owl with a note for Potter's entourage telling them where to find him after he back in his rooms. Now all he had to do was count on the Golden boy's hero complex. But was that going to be enough to save Draco?

A/N

Beta: Jhoy, thank you for pointing out such blatant mistakes! And making the dialogue so much better

Review please!


	8. SIDEWAYS SAVIOUR

SIDEWAYS SAVIOR

Harry's POV

'Sure I hated the blonde git, but I didn't want him dead. Maybe far away from my person, but still, not dead. More over, I don't want to be the cause for anyone else dying here.'

I sat there for a few moments thinking about Malfoy's mortality before I started to struggle, in earnest, against the ropes that tied me to the chair. I then felt my world as it started to turn on its side. My sight still obscured by the blindfold. I winced as my arm collided with the floor first.

"Fan-fucking-tactic," I grumbled to himself. 'The savior of the wizarding world' I thought to myself as I laid there, sideways. I thought about my rival as I waited for someone to come and rescue me. I scowled when I realized I still really needed to use the toilet.

End of POV

Meanwhile...

Draco was not feeling too good. He had barely registered Blaise leaving and he had kept him close since they left the train. He felt a cold sweat break out all over and shivers started to wrack his body. He saw Pansy eyeing him warily from across the table. Before Draco could ask her what she was looking it, he had to keep his mouth closed when he felt what little he had eaten for lunch trying to make another appearance.

As dinner materialized on the table, Draco's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell from his seat hitting his head on the cold, unforgiving, flagstone floor as his shaking became a full blown seizure. His fellow Slytherins would later swear that they heard him croak "Harry," before he fell over. Dumbledore ordered students to stay in their seats while Nurse Poppy had a rather large Ravenclaw boy pick Draco up. She was too afraid to use even a simple levicorpus spell on him. Draco had stopped seizing now, but he was unconscious and was paler than his normal coloring. The nurse saw Snape as he rose and hurried after her, but she was too busy thinking of magical roots to cure epilepsy to care if he followed her or not. Once they had left, the headmaster said that due to the excitement, the houses will be having their dinner back at their dorms before he too followed Nurse Poppy.

Gryffindor Common Room

Hermione frowned at Ron's owl Pigwidgeon, who was busy dive-bombing her cat Crookshanks, as she noticed that a piece of parchment had been tied to his leg. She pointed it out to her ever dense boyfriend Ron who hadn't turned yet to see why his owl had come into the common room.

Ron looked in the direction that Hermione pointed and saw his small owl as it continued to take on the large ginger colored cat. He cleared his throat and roared "Pig," at his owl to keep him from loosing any feathers. Pigwidgeon fluttered over to Ron and landed on his shoulder when he heard his name. The owl then stuck out the leg with the message and hooted innocently.

Ron scowled at the owl before he carefully tore the message from its leg. Ron's jaw dropped and he went a greyish white color after reading the note. He wordlessly handed it to Hermione, who upon reading it grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the common room.

The note read

"His body will lie in the Room of Requirement forever."

A/n: so another installment! I'd really like constructive criticism in this story, thanks a million to my beta jhoy who has been doing an amzing job, making this flow better and much easier to read!


	9. SLEEPING BEAUTY SYNDROME

SLEEPING BEAUTY SYNDROME

**BETA**: Jhoy, I only write okay ff, its my beta that makes it so good

**WARNING**: the slash starts here people!!!

Harry was awoken from his less than comfortable nap by a girlish scream that he recognized as Hermione's. He heard the door bang against a wall which was followed by a choked sob. He assumed that to have been Ron. Confused, Harry reached out for his glasses but found himself restricted and realized that he was blindfolded. His mind was slow and groggy with sleep which made remembering a bit hard but it slowly came back to him. He was... somewhere and tied to a chair that had fallen over.

"Do you think you could untie me?" he grunted. Harry was annoyed that neither of his friends had even bothered to check him for signs of life. Ron and Hermione both gave a startled yelp before Harry heard their footsteps against the hard floor as they ran towards him. Hermione practically shouted the banishing charm and Harry's body fell the rest of the way to the floor.

Harry pulled off the blindfold before he sat up rubbing his sore side. As he wondered how long he had been laying there he was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Hermione. It was only then that Harry noticed her tear stained face but this realization was cut short when Ron's arms enveloped both him and Hermione.

"Oh thank Merlin," Ron muttered again and again. They helped a shaky Harry to his feet and handed him his glasses before they led him out of the room of requirement. They were walking towards the end of the hall when Harry pulled away and walked down another hallway before breaking out in an odd run. Hermione and Ron looked at Harry until he went into the boy's bathroom. Harry reappeared a short time later and looked a little embarrassed as he walked back towards his friends.

"Sorry about that, but I really had to go," he explained when he was close enough. They both nodded their heads in understanding before turning and walking with him towards the stairs again. Harry became confused when he realized that Hermione was leading him downstairs.

"Where are we going?" Harry inquired before he took one more step. He knew that it was well past curfew and he didn't want them receiving negative points before they even started classes. Contrary to popular belief, Harry did have a fair idea of the rules and wasn't as inclined, as some people might think, to break them.

"To Professor McGonagal of course," Hermione stated as though it was stupid of Harry to ask. He turned around, walked past Ron and headed up towards the Gryffindor common rooms.

"I have nothing to tell them Hermione. It was just a student that wanted to give me a message. That's it," Harry said. He didn't want to involve the professors in this. He wasn't sure whose side they would take in this. He could almost see Professor Dumbledore forcing him to accept the bond with Malfoy to bring his family over to the side of light, if that was even possible. The headmaster could be a manipulative bastard sometimes Harry was learning. He stood there, two steps above them, looking down into their faces. Seeing the resolute look on Harry's face Hermione sighed and Ron shrugged at her. At this stage in their friendship they knew better than to try changing Harry's mind.

Upon reaching their common room Harry heard the whispers of what happened in the great hall. Apparently the boy that talked to him wasn't joking about the severity of his actions on the train.

After Harry had gotten something to eat he sat in his favorite armchair beside the fire and frowned. While he was deep in thought Hermione came over and sat on the couch that was next to him. She had been sitting at Ron's side while he played wizard chess with Neville. Ron of course was winning. Hermione moved over to where Harry was when she thought that he would be more willing to talk to her.

"Hermione, is it true that rejection from their mate will kill a veela?" Harry asked softly. He saw her bright intelligent eyes flash with understanding and his frown deepened. 'Really, the witch was to smart for her own good. She looks like she figured it all out from one question.' Harry thought as he groaned inwardly. He had hoped to get the information without Hermione figuring it out but it was not to be.

She still gave him an answer though. "Yes, it is said to be one of the most painful deaths a wizard or any creature can face. Their magic destroys them from the inside causing them a great deal of suffering. If the rejected veela is lucky they will get SBS," Hermione said before stopping to look at Harry. When she saw that he didn't understand she continued. "SBS is Sleeping Beauty Syndrome. They go into a coma and are unable to be woken up by anyone other than their mate. He needs you Harry," she mumbled at the end just for Harry to hear.

Harry nodded and smiled at Hermione. "Thanks Herms, I'm going to bed now and I'll think about that," Harry said as he stood up and walked over to the stairs that lead up to the boy's dorm. He climbed the stairs without a backwards glance. That night Harry's dreams were filled with different images of Malfoy writhing in agony and praying for someone to end his pain. He was screaming his name out and in some cases Harry just watched him die.

Harry woke up in a cold sweat at 7am. As he laid there thinking about getting ready for the day he realizes that today would still be orientation day so there were no classes. As he thought about going back to sleep he remembered his nightmare and went to take to a shower instead.

Harry now sat in the common room by the fire with his ears open to what everyone was saying around him. He heard more of what he did last night. How Malfoy collapsed, how he was shaking on the ground before he was taken away. He also learned that Malfoy was still in the hospital and had not woken up. No one seemed to know why or how this had happened to him, even though a few people suggested that he might have been poisoned.

Hermione closed the Fat Lady gently before she walked into the common room. She made her way towards Harry once she had spotted him and sat down beside him not saying anything.

"He's gonna die isn't he?" Harry asked in a sad whisper. Hermione nodded and Harry glanced at the slim book in her hands.** Sleeping Beauty Syndrome: Lesser Known Facts.** Seeing the book in her hands caused Harry made a snap decision. Harry quietly and quickly told Hermione to stay where she was before he ran up to his room. He pulled the invisibility cloak from under his mattress and raced back down the stairs slowing only to grab Hermione's hand.

Once they were out of sight and away from the Gryffindor Tower, Harry slipped the cloak over them both. Hermione stayed silent as he did this. She knew what was happening and didn't want to make Harry think over what he was about to do. They made their way towards the hospital wing of the castle and slid through the open door as they noted that Madam Pomfrey was asleep in her office. The medicinal smell assaulted their nostrils but Harry didn't stop till they had reached the curtained off area at the end of the ward. They slipped in quietly and shrugged off the cloak which he handed to Hermione to hold. Harry was breathing heavily and it wasn't from just the running, his emotions were ragged also. Once again his fate was not left up to him, but he couldn't let him die like this. Harry placed a hand on Malfoy's shoulder and shook him gently. When he did not wake up Harry let out a half suppressed sob. He was sure that he was too late and that Malfoy was too far gone. Harry turned and looked at Hermione devastated.

Hermione blushed before she leaned forward and whispered to Harry.

"He's too far gone to simply wake up Harry. You need to complete the third bond to show that you want him to live. You need to give Malfoy... umm... oral p..ppleasure," Hermione stuttered. She quickly placed the cloak on the bed before mumbling, "I'll take care of Pomfrey. You just do what you have to Harry." With that the blushing bushy haired witch ran off to make sure that Harry had enough time to do what he had to do. Harry frowned as he turned back to looking at the boy laying before him. He didn't want to suck Malfoy off.

Anyways, he was asleep. 'How am I meant to get him... uhh... ready?' his mind asked. He continued to frown as he walked back and forth thinking of what to do. Harry James Potter made his way onto the death bed of Draco Malfoy and straddled the sleeping boy. As Harry settled over him, he felt the sleeping boy suck in a breath and Harry shuddered in disgust. 'This should have been explained to me before I rushed to come down here.' He thought to himself. 'Five minutes,' he told himself. It would take five minutes and then it would be over. Malfoy wouldn't be dying because of him and he could even lie or pretend that this didn't happen. Malfoy wouldn't know. The only one who would know would be Hermione.

With his mind made up Harry leaned down and pressed his lips to Malfoy's jaw. Surprisingly Harry found that the boy tasted like white chocolate, so he flicked out his tongue to taste him some more. Harry was unsure how exactly it happened, but the next thing he knew he was pressed flush against Malfoy. One of Harry's hands had curled it's fingers into the boy's hair pulling his head back to expose his throat, which he was meticulously lapping at, sucking on and in general devouring it. His other hand ran amok as he caressed Malfoy's sides, his face, and hips.

Harry's brain felt foggy as he pressed the palm of his roaming hand against Malfoy's erection. He heard the boy whimper and looked up hopefully, thinking that Malfoy was awake. Harry was disappointed at seeing that his eyes were still closed, although what he did see made him blush. Malfoy was straining back against his pillows. His cheeks were stained red with a blush that was curving down his neck and adding a splash of color to his chest. Harry gulped and gave Malfoy's hard on a couple of strokes through the flimsy fabric of his hospital pajamas. When Malfoy moaned gently Harry felt like he had been lit on fire. He found himself pressing himself harder against Malfoy's thigh as he started to thrust against it. His hand now found itself sneaking its way into the other boy's pajamas.

Harry had not expected to enjoy what he as doing, after having it beaten into him by the Durleys from an early age that homosexuality was wrong when they found Dudley practicing how to kiss on him, but he was. Not only did he not detest it, but he was getting off on rubbing himself against his enemy's leg. These thoughts were only coming from a small part of his mind thankfully. The rest of it screamed at him for more of the boy that was in front of him. More of him to taste, to see more of him and to feel more of him.

Harry felt as his breathing became shaky and ragged. Draco's pre-cum lubricated his length as Harry's calloused fingers stroked him up and down. Harry's cheeks tainted red with heat as sweat gathered on the back of his neck and lower down on his back. He yanked the boy's pants down and looked at the task before him.

Draco was not abnormally large but Harry still felt impressed. Draco shuddered slightly from being exposed to the cool night air of the room. Harry continued looking down unsure as to how to proceed. He leaned closer and his breath moved over the head of Draco's glistening cock. The boy jerked upward at the sensation causing his hardness to press against Harry's lips for a moment.

Harry tasted Draco on his lips and he tasted good there too. It was like white chocolate also but with a sweet watermelon sauce. Harry felt intoxicated by the hit of such flavors. He was completely unprepared for the assault that he was willing to endure again. He wanted to taste more and his tongue flicked out as he licked Draco's tip. The boy tasted so heavenly to Harry that his tongue was soon lapped at Draco, sucking him as though he was the sweetest of treats. The more he tasted the more he wanted until his muscles in the back of his throat tensed but he didn't gag. Harry didn't feel like letting go of what he had so he licked and sucked at what he had already caught until he felt Draco shudder under him. Once, twice and then a third time before he heard a muffled whimper escape Draco's lips and Harry's mouth was filled with the most delicious tasting liquid he ever had in his life.

Draco woke up to the sight of Harry licking greedily at a white viscous fluid that was running down his chin. After noting that he was mostly naked and that Harry knelling over him, Draco decided that he was dreaming and took full advantage of it by bending down to claim his mate's lips. Harry froze in shock for a moment before he gave in and massaged Draco's lips with his own. Draco grinned around the kiss; surely this was his most realistic dream yet.

He had them before, the dreams that is, but the boy he was with had always been faceless and nameless. Now it was Harry and he tasted of summer strawberries with sweetened cream and Draco couldn't get enough of it. He sneaked his hand downwards to grasp Harry through his jeans. Harry of course gasped as Draco expected him to so he was ready to press this to his advantage and slid his tongue into Harry's mouth as he continued to massage the boy's crotch and kissed him senseless.

This was too good to be true, but also too good to be just a dream. Draco wasn't going to argue with the very agreeable situation that he found himself in. 'Perhaps he had already died and gone to heaven,' Draco mused to himself as he felt Harry buck into his hand. They swallowed each others moans eagerly as Draco's hands started to move everywhere at once. When Draco got to the buttons of Harry's jeans he quickly undid them and slipped his hand inside. It only took a few pulls to have Harry come as he yelled Draco's name. Draco shuddered and came again when he heard this. Draco fell back unto the bed pulling an unresisting and sleepy looking Harry with him. Draco never felt happier. He was sated and laying with his mate who was happily laying in his arms.

Hours later Madam Pomfrey walked behind the curtain to check in on her only patient to be greeted by the sight of a mostly naked Draco cuddled up against a mostly naked Harry. She dropped her medical chart with a clatter and promptly fainted.

A/n: And so the next installment. Of course it's not all smooth sailing from here on out. (what fun would that be!!) As much as I love the amount of people that have fav'ed and alerted this I would REALLLLLLLLLY like some reviews! Thank you all for putting up with my slow updates, all the chapters have now been beta'ed by the lovely Jhoy. Go back and take a look to see the subtle changes that make it so much better.


	10. SNEAK

SNEAK

**Beta : Jhoy**

**A/N : I own nothing but this plot.**

For the second night in a row Hermione and Harry had made their way towards the hospital wing. Draco would need Harry to be near him for a while till he regained his strength.

Hermione sat in one of the cushiest chairs she had ever tried,'Nurse Pomfery must get paid well' she thought as she glanced around the sizable office. A grandfather clock stood wedged between two large bookcases which were over-flowing with books and a filing cabinet stood to one corner. It looked small but Hermione knew it had various charms on it such as alphabetizing and enlargement spells. After all, it held the heath records for the whole school. The floor was gray linoleum, like the rest of the hospital wing, and there was a cot in the other corner where Nurse Pomfery's unconscious body now laid.

It was her fault really. She should have taken the invisibility cloak and waited for Nurse Pomfery to show up and then stop her then before she saw the boys. But how was she suppose to know that Nurse Pomfery wasn't in the her office or that she would go to look in on Draco before she made it to her office?

Hermione now sighed as she heard Harry's mumbling as it made it's way to the office. 'It wasn't that complicated,' she said to herself before leaning back into the chair and glared out of the viewing window. It took up most of the upper half of the northern facing wall, and gave her a full view of the hospital wing. Of course the curtains were still closed around Draco's bed but she wanted to glare at Harry even if he couldn't see her. It hadn't taken a lot of effort to get him to go back to Draco but she had to make sure that he understood what he had do first. Hermione smiled smugly when she heard Draco gasp, but her expression quickly turned to a frown as she heard him start to moan. No, it was not something she needed to hear she decided, so with a flick of her wrist at the curtains she placed a privacy spell around their bed.

Hermione had been flipping through the pages of Witch Weekly when she heard footsteps echoing in the corridor. She jumped from her chair and pulled her wand from her jean's pocket. She pointed it at the door to the office as the footsteps came closer. Blaise Zambini didn't have a chance.

Hermione mumbled "eneverate" only after she had locked the door. Blaise looked blearily up at her before he pulled himself into a sitting position. Julien was egging him on to attack the witch, but he wanted to know why she was here.

"Granger, I'm not use to seeing you out after curfew," he said, trying to stay civil. He glanced over to where he knew Draco to be lying, but became confused when he looked back at her and she was blushing deeply.

"I came to help Draco, and before you ask, I know Harry and him. Harry knows that he could never forgive himself for letting someone die and that in the end he couldn't be happier with someone else even if he tried," Hermione said as she rubbed her eyes. She had been researching veelas for the while now and had not gotten much sleep. She had even gotten a pass from Hagrid for the restricted section.

"Then you should know as I do, that there is nothing that can save him now," Blaise said as his voice broke slightly on the last words. Hermione felt pity well up in her chest as Blaise took on a broken look.

"It's not too late. I figured out a way,' Hermione said quietly. She made a shushing gesture and dug around in her satchel. She pulled out her advanced potions book and showed it to him. Blaise looked at it then looked at her puzzled. "Oh, sorry," she said before she turned the book to herself and mumbled something.

The simmering effect of a quick glamor spell being placed on it worked it's way across the cover of the book. She turned it to him again and she held a completely different book **Sleeping Beauty Syndrome: Lesser Known Facts**. Blaise felt some of his shock show on his face. It was such a Slytherin move. 'How had this girl, the epitome of light and correctness, even think of doing such a deceitful thing?' he asked himself.

"I thought that if Harry initiated the third bond, then the veela magic would be appeased and it would stop trying to kill Draco, but I knew Harry would never do this if he thought it was just a theory I came up with." Hermione had mumbled the last part feeling a little ashamed at having kinda lied to Harry, but when she looked up at Blaise's shocked face, she almost giggled. She quickly stiffened in shock when Blaise wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you," he murmured again and again, as quiet sobs wracked his frame.

As the grandfather clock tolled midnight, Hermione pulled Blaise's arms from around her "We've got to go. Nurse Pomfery will be up soon," she said. Blaise nodded his head before they both stood. He walked out of the office and over to the door for that wing of the building. He stopped and looked back at the curtained off bed and Hermione as she walked towards it.

He watched for a few more seconds before turning to leave as she pulled back to curtains. Hermione averted her eyes she carefully poked Harry to make sure he was awake.

"Hurry up and get dressed. We have got to get back," she said as she waited to hear him get up. After she heard some rustling she turned to see how dressed he was. Harry was fully dressed and was now sitting on the bed side chair pulling on his shoes.

Hermione pulled the Invisibility cloak from her bag and waited for Harry to kiss Draco goodbye before pulling it around them both. With a last look at a sleeping and very alive Draco Malfoy, she walked a very sleepy Harry back towards their tower.

a/n: Shortish but I already have the next chapter done!! Review!! Love ya lots guys :D tell me what you think ne?


	11. BLOOD OATH

BLOOD OATH 

**Beta : by the fantastical Jhoy**

**A/N : I own nothing but this plot.**

Hermione and Harry stumbled back from their third night in the hospital wing.

Tonight the two boys had sat and talked as Draco laid in Harry's arms while Hermione and Blaise sat in Nurse Pomfery's office playing a muggle card game called spit. Hermione had gotten to Nurse Pomfery with the sleeping spell in time tonight, before the poor witch saw something she didn't wish to. The nurse in question had convinced herself it was just a really weird dream since she would wake up and find everything as it should have been.

"Florentine," Harry said before he giggled to himself as the fat lady looked around suspiciously. The portrait shrugged before opening the way for the disembodied voice. It was happening often enough that she knew it was one of her students that was sneaking out regularly but it wasn't her job to stop them once they had the password to get back in.

Harry collapsed onto his bed totally content. He and Draco had spent an entire night talking to each other without feeling the urge to beat each other into oblivion. Harry fell into a dream of Draco with a grin on his face. He did not notice the marauder's map clutched in the fist of a sleeping red head, nor the book resting open on his best mates side table. If he had he would not have felt so deliriously happy.

It was Wednesday and Harry happily stretched out in his bed. He only had one class of the day and divination wasn't until night fall, so he essentially had the day to himself. When Harry sat up he saw that the dorm room was empty except for Ron who was looking at him intensely. Harry blinked at his friend's expression and hurriedly scrambled back when he saw what was clutched in his hand. A dagger with a red blade shone menacingly, Harry was sure his friend had been impurised so he pulled his wand from his pocket and shouted "Finite incintartum" . When he saw Ron sneer and stand from his perch on his own bed Harry screamed.

Ron ran the blade across his palm and said the words that were written in the book with the needed alterations.

"I Ronald Bilius Weasley denounce one Harry James Potter as my friend and declare a blood feud. Upon this blood I so swear it" as Ron said this he brought his hand up and then slashed it in a downwards motion in front of Harry, spraying tiny red droplets all over his denounced friend. Ron pointed his wand at the door. "Alohamorah" he shouted before stalking out of the room.

A second year by the name of Louise ran up the stairs a few moments later.

"Dean, are you here?" she asked as she entered the room to find Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world, sitting in shock and covered in little red droplets. She took a step inside when he turned his head to look at her. She looked him over and saw that the blood hadn't some how come from. As tears started to roll down his cheeks she moved close enough to hold him in her arms. Harry began to sob as he laid his head on her shoulder. 'What just happened?' asked himself.

"Dobby" Louise whispered gently when that was the only person she knew of, who could get help there quick enough. With a loud crack the elf himself appeared next to Harry's bed. Dobby took one look at Harry and said, "I will be getting the smart one". He then disappeared.

* * *

Hermione was in the library sitting across from Blaise, they were both working on their charms essay that was not due for a few days. Hermione had begun to greatly enjoy spending time with the Slytherin. He was charming and witty and once he had gotten over the fact that she was muggle born he began to like spending time with her too.

Unlike Ron or Harry, he let her work in peace. Occasionally he asked her opinion on something like, "Is heleborus spelt with two es or three?" Not once had he asked her to write his essay, or as Harry and Ron liked to put it "go over" their pitiful excuses for essays.

They were making good progress on their essays when Dobby appeared in the middle of the table, knocking an ink pot over with his feet. "Master Potter needs you Ms Granger. Up in his room something terrible has happened." With that the house elf disappeared.

Wide eyed Hermione looked at Blaise. "You go, I'll clean up here and I'll come up when I'm done" he said as he pushed her away from him and their homework. Without looking back Hermione ran from the Library.

* * *

Ron sighed as he stood next to the statue of the hump-backed witch feeling utterly betrayed. He tapped her hump with his wand like his former best friend told him and said the words before slowly traversing the tunnel and pushing up at the trapdoor. Ron peeked out and saw that no one was around. He made his way towards the door. He unlocked the front door and slipped out of Honeydukes. He had a meeting to attend.

Wizard's chess had made Ron a strategist and he thought who would be better to help you take down your enemy than your enemy's greatest foe. Bellatrix Lestrange sat on the wall of a particularly dreary looking house. She smiled her eerie looking smile at the red head and held her hand out to him. She wore a black Victorian mourning dress, veil and all.

"Ready to play with the big boys, Mr. Weasley?" she hissed before her rather maniacal laugh echoed in the sleeping village of Hogsmeade. Ron grinned. Harry would regret the day he fooled around with his girl friend. 'After all he had done for him!' Ron reached out and snatched Bellatrix's hand. An unpleasant whirling sensation settled upon him before he started to slide sideways and apparated away.

Ron fell to the dining room floor of Malfoy manor as the last effects of apparition wore away. When he saw who sat before him he scrabbled to his knees and bowed lowly to the Dark lord. He was sitting regally on an ornate throne at the head of the table, death eaters surrounded him with their masks in place. He could easily identify Malfoy senior because of the blonde hair peaking out from beneath the hood, but was surprised at the sheer number surrounding him.

"What can we do for you Mr. Weasley. I was quite curious when I got your owl, if that's what you can call that infernal creature, and replied post haste" the snake like man said with amusement. 'If this didn't end favorably I could always keep him as bait. That damned boy would always come after his friends after all.' Voldermort thought as he prepared himself to be amused.

"I want revenge" Ron said bitterly. He raising his hand to show the dark lord the glowing words written there. They were in Latin of course, but any dark wizard knew what a blood oath was when he saw one. Voldermort grinned at the red head, today was a good day for the forces of evil, a very good day indeed.

A/n: I've been trying to upload this for like 3 days!!! FF wasnt letting me, maybe it likes suspense or something, anyway! Review please :D


	12. INTERFEARANCE

INTERFEARANCE

**Beta : Jhoy** **A/N : I own nothing but this plot.**

Ron snuck back into the school wishing he had thought to steal the invisibility cloak or even the marauders map from Harry's cloak. He had found it relatively easy to sneak past Flich, as his wheezing could be heard from miles away, but Mrs. Norris was a different story.

After a good thirty minutes of heart pounding sneaking on tip toe, Ron reached the Gryffindor dorms. He stepped into the bedroom he shared with four other boys including the one he was now looking at. He grinned menacingly at the sleeping form of one Harry James Potter. Slipping his wand from his pocket he circled it over his ex-best friend's head as he stepped closer. He stared to whisper the spell that Voldermort had taught him that very night. He said "Malidormeous" three times before putting his wand away and turning around to walk to his own bed where he fall onto it exhausted.

Before he completely fell asleep he decided to cast a shield around his bed to protect him from disgruntled dorm members. After all, Potter, he believed, had the rest of the dorm wrapped around his stubby little finger and they would do just about anything if he asked them too. Ron thought bitterly on this for a moment before he finally asleep.

* * *

(Torture scene)

Harry screamed as he felt Voldermort's claws as they made angry red lines across his bare chest. He was tied to a plain wooden table with silver chains. The chains seem to have been spelled to be impervious to magic as both Voldermort and the desk and everything that seemed to be holding him down appeared to be unaffected by Harry's magic, which at the moment was running wild throughout the room, leaving a rather sweet taste on the air. Every time another piece of his skin was removed or a drop of his blood left his body more of Harry's magic left him and entered the space around them.

Voldermort smiled nastily at the youth, as he now drew a small enchanted dagger from his robes. Harry could see the runes glowing rather brightly on the handle and at that moment he wished that he had taken Hermione's advice when she told him to take the Study of Ancient Runes class which would be more useful then Divination. Voldermort now glared down at 'The Boy Who Lived'.

"While I can't actually kill you or leave any physical damage I can make you feel pain Harry," Voldermort said with an evil grin. He dragged the blade across Harry's forearm and 'The Boy Who Lived' screamed louder thinking he was now going to die.

He felt the bite of the cold blade as it moved along causing blood to seep out and run down his arm. He could feel Voldermort's nails repeatedly clawing at him causing him to writhe in pain. Harry cried for someone to save him but no one he knew could save him from his dreams.

* * *

Harry woke an hour later trembling. He whipped the sheets from around himself where they had tangled and looked down at his body. There were no scars, no blood, nothing, but Harry could still feel the residual pain left over from the nightmare. He curled up and cried with his fingernails digging into his palms as he remembered the burning in his arm once again. He laid there for a while sobbing quietly to himself until his throat became hoarse and he had run out of tears. Harry rolled out of bed and casted a quick "tempus" spell. A ghost of an analog clock floated by Harry's face as it's long hand now clicked into place showing that it was It was 3:11am before it faded away. He was tired but in no way did he want to face that sleeping hell again.

Harry slid into his slippers and pulled a robe around himself before grabbing the Marauders map. He walked towards the prefect's bathroom and muttered the password "pine fresh" when he arrived at the spell locked door.

Harry got undressed when he was sure Moaning Myrtle was no where sight and slid into the warm water that he found waiting for him. Whatever was in the water was making him feel better, at least physically, but he still thought about not coming up from under the bubbles as he slide a bit lower.

A.n: a big thank you to jhoy to remembering who I am after all this time ^^' I was away, because of illness and exams so im sorry about the wait, it is pretty dark though isn't it?


	13. UNFORGIVING

UNFORGIVING

Beta : Jhoy

A/N : I own nothing but this plot.

Harry woke up to the feel of itchy sheets that reminded him of the ones on the beds in the hospital wing. A hand was clutching at his wrist and it seemed unwilling to let him go. Harry concentrated on the squeezing pressure, using it to keep him from falling back asleep. He wanted to know where he was.

He haltingly open his eyes and saw Draco hovering over him. He watched him as he looked over his shoulder and open his mouth as though in a yell, but he heard no sound. Draco then turned back to him and his mouth opened and closed again as though he was talking to him but still Harry heard no words.

He began to panic. Harry scurried up the bed until he was pressed against the metal headboard. Madam Pomfery entered his line of sight and she looked at him appraisingly. A frown marred her features. Then she shook her head as though annoyed with herself and waved her wand at Harry. A cacophony of sounds assaulted Harry's senses.

He could hear Draco berating him. He could hear Nurse Pomfery muttering something about stupid wizards and ear wax and someone was quietly crying. Turning his head to the side he noticed that the crying was coming from Hermione. She was without their red haired friend. How he had lost Ron's friendship hit Harry again, like a blow to the stomach. He gasped for breath and clutched at his side, he started to shake and could vaguely hear Draco yelling at Nurse Pomfery. He felt a potion being forced down his throat before falling unconscious.

Ron stood outside the hospital wing stony faced. He glared at his supposed girlfriend sobbing her eyes out at the bedside of her beau on the side. Ron grinned as yet another patrol walked past him. Invisibility cloaks were very useful things.

A day later Harry was released from the hospital wig and was told that he could carry on with his life. Other than knowing that he had done something to make his best friend turn against him, he spent half a day and a night with his newly found mate along with spending some time with Hermione and a new friend named Blaise. Blaise himself was coming to terms with his new group of friends.

Now that Draco was happily on the mend at having gotten his mate, and said mate realized that he needed Draco in his life also, Blaise was now left with this new problem that faced his best friend's mate. It wasn't the almost drowning that worried him, it was why any of it happened in the first place and how his best friend, that was joined at his hip until school started, had now turned on him. Talk about an unlucky couple. For some reason Blaise felt like this was just the start of something really, really bad.

During the next few weeks Ron took up residence in the room of requirement. He haunted Harry at night with horrifying dreams of him or his loved ones being tortured at the hands of Voldermort. During the day he caught him with tripping hexes and incendio-ed his homework and slapped him across the back of the head. Basically he made his ire known, without putting himself at risk. He had done as Bellatrix had suggested. He had made Harry's life unbearable and soon the four eyed git would willingly run into the arms of Voldermort.

Ron stood next to Harry's bed destroying any and all photographs he could find of Harry's past. Just one last touch Ron mumbled to himself as he left a letter stuck to Harry's bed with a red handled dagger that he had been told Harry would recognize.

Grinning maliciously Ron exited the dorms for the last time as he heaved a bag over his shoulder. He now made his way to Voldermort to collect his reward.


	14. REVALATION

REVELATION

Co-written with Jhoy.

"Hermione what is going on?" Draco asked the brown haired girl as they met up in a hall way as each was lead from their class by a seventh year student from their house.

"No talking Malfoy," his guard told him. His eyes shot daggers at the girl before he looked over at Hermione again. She didn't say anything but shrugged her shoulders to let him know that she didn't know what was going on either.

They were taken to the statue that marked the entrance to the Headmaster's office. Standing next to that carved bird was Professor McGonagall. It didn't help settle their fears when they saw how nervous she was.

"Hurry up children," she said as she beaconed them forward with her hand movements. Hermione did as she was told while thinking what could be so bad that she had to be taken out of class. Did they find Ron? Was he alright? But then why was Draco there?

At the same moment Draco was considering himself insulted at being called a child. 'What gave her the right to have taken him out of his class and had him brought to the dean's office? She was suppose to take care of the students in her own house.' Then it hit both of them at the same time. They asked and demanded the same thing at the same time.

"What happened to Harry?" They both stood in front of her thinking something worst with each pasting second.

"Professor Dumbledore can answer your questions," she told them as she seemed to get a better hold of herself. She turned to the motionless bird in flight and gave it the new password. "Fudge Duds" to have it move out their way and provide the stone stair case.

Draco was the first to rush through the doors into the headmaster's office looking for Harry. He found him sitting on the bottom step of the staircase that went to the other towers behind the desk and along the book crowed wall.

"Harry," he cried out, causing Harry to look up at him with a slightly tear stained face. He barely took any notice of Dumbledore as he also looked up and then move from Harry's side to make room for the new arrival.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked once he was holding his love in his arms and felt him hugging him back. Harry didn't say anything which, if it was possible, scared him even more.

"Professor?" Hermione asked Dumbledore once she was further in the room and saw that Harry was alive, even if he wasn't really ok. She had speared a moment to look around for her boyfriend, but she hadn't seen anyone else in the room.

"I'm afraid that we now have an idea of what has happened to Mr Weasely and the strange events surrounding Mr Potter," he said before looking at his candy jar. He resisted the slight urge to pick one up and continued to inform the friends of his distressed, almost ward.

"We found this nailed to Harry's head board with this," he said as he pushed pushed the note and dagger towards Hermione. She just looked at the dagger without picking up, but she did lift the letter from the desk to read it better.

Draco now felt Harry as he raised his head from his shoulder. He turned to look at him and green eyes looked into gray eyes and each just poured out love for the other.

"I thought he left because you. That he hated me because I fell in love with you, but it was because of her," Harry told Draco.

"Her?" he asked not understanding what Harry was talking about. "Who 'her' are you talking about Harry?" Draco asked in more detail.

"Hermione," Harry answered before all eyes turned to look at her as she looked down at the letter still in her hand.


	15. BITTERSWEET AGONY

BITTERSWEET AGONY

Beta : Jhoy

A/N : I own nothing but this plot.

Dumbledor's POV

Miss Granger's hands shook as she read the letter that she had picked up from my desk. Minerva watched all the children as they experienced what was unavoidable. I watched Harry as he remained quite in his mate's protective arms as Miss Granger said the words that he had already read.

**To my former love, Hermione,**

**I loved you so much that I gave you my soul, yet it wasn't enough. My beating heart belonged to you yet you went to the boy hero for your needs. Why wasn't I enough? Was I so dumb that you thought I wouldn't have noticed? I hope by now you've realized my absence from the school, but maybe you're too busy with your affair to have missed me. **

**I bought you a ring Hermione. All my savings, wasted! Well now I am the one wearing a new accessory and I have a new friend. A more powerful friend. He said that when we take Hogwarts, you will be mine to take care of. But don't worry I won't make you suffer. As much as it pains me, I still love you, but you can't exist. You have deeply betrayed me and if you can not be mine then no one will have you.**

I turned back in time to see Miss Granger as she crumpled to the floor tearing the letter in two between her hands. As I made my way around my desk we heard a horrifying scream as it ripped past her lips. As I crouched down at her side she started to shudder. Mr Weasley had gone to the Death Eaters thinking she was cheating on him with Harry. How could he have gotten an idea that was so wrong?

"We will get him back, he isn't completely lost to us dear," I told her as comforting as I could but she didn't seem to hear me. I then felt something on my shoulder and looked up to see Minerva handing me a bottle that was labeled **Dreamless Sleep Potion**.

"Thank you Minerva," I told her as I took it from her and uncorked the bottle.

"Drink this Miss Granger," I told the girl that I was holding in my arms. She willingly gulped it down without any resistance. She was slowly released her from the grip of this new reality that she found herself in as she fell asleep.

As Minerva pulled out her wand I stood up and away from the sleeping girl. She looked concerned, in her stern way, at her brightest student as she casted a spell that summoned a stretcher to appear beneath her. Harry and Draco stood as one to leave the room as they followed Minerva who carried Hermione's unconscious body out of my office and to the south tower. I wasn't surprised that the boys were too stunned to bid me a polite goodbye.

End of POV

Professor McGonagall walked with Hermione, Draco and Harry across Hogwarts' castle until she came to a portrait of a young girl with black hair looking out of a window that was located in a tower. Her very blue eyes watched her newest set of visitors. Harry and Draco looked back as she paid them some silent attention before Professor McGonagall got her full attention by clearing her throat.

"Panacea," she told the blue eyed girl who bowed and swiveled her painting from the wall to reveal the entrance to a large room. The flag stones as well as the walls were bare making it a rather plain room. The boys looked around and saw a roaring fire that was surrounded by a well worn couch, a coffee table and few armchairs.

They felt like they were in a common room when they saw the two stairs on either side of the fireplace. They presumed that they lead to the dorms. There were desks in the far right corner with a view out of a window. When Harry saw Professor McGonagall take Hermione up the left staircase he moved to follow her but stopped when she raised her hand.

Harry huffed after she left, but didn't try to follow. He walked over to the couch and sat down instead. Draco followed him sat down beside him slightly frowning. The room was as silent as a grave until Professor McGonagall's shoes started their clacking journey back down the stairs. She took in the sight of the two somber faces in front of her and cleared her throat again, but this time it was from being uncomfortable with the current situation.

"It was obviously best to give her a dreamless sleep as she had began to enter into hysterics," she started. "This room is one of the old teacher's chambers. It belonged to Mr. Tockles and his family. He had a large family so these rooms have more than enough space. We are moving the three of you to these rooms and possibly a fourth, for your own safety. You will not be attending classes, meals or sporting events. In short, you are not to leave these rooms unless it's an emergency." She stopped for a moment to let what she said sink in. "House elves will bring you your course work and meals," she finished. Professor McGonagall nodded to the two boys before turning and leaving them speechless where they sat.

Draco's POV

I was worried. It had been over an hour since the professor left and Harry still hadn't said a word. He just sat there staring at the flames in the fireplace. I tried a few times to start a conversation with him, but he didn't seem to notice. I gave up and leaned my head against his shoulder to silently show my support and to be some how closer to him.

I yawned and stretched and suddenly realized that I was laying on the couch alone. 'Where was Harry? How long have I been asleep?' I asked myself as I panicked momentarily. I kept myself from jumping up and sat up instead. I looked around the room as I told myself that he had to be here. Then I caught sight of Harry's profile standing in front of a window.

I stood and walked over to him. I leaned on the other side of the window and felt the cold stone through my sleeve as I watched the moon light on his face as he looked out over the grounds.

"He destroyed my things," he tells me. "Some of them were the only pictures I had of my parents. My invisibility cloak and map are also gone. With those he could do anything he wanted without being seen," Harry said quietly. I saw something on the table behind of him. They looked like some torn pieces of paper that were once a picture. Next to them were two plates of food and two cups. I took in the rest of the room again to see what else had changed and saw an open trunk and my own trunk next to it behind the couch.

I walked over to my trunk and saw more torn up pieces of what was his past on the inside of Harry's. He would have to tell Professor McGonagall that hiding us here was useless. Ron would be able to find us in a second if he wanted to. I remembered when Harry shown me both map and cloak, and explained how they worked. I looked up as I saw Harry walk quickly past me and up the stairs to where Hermione was. I heard him speaking to her so the room must not have have been that far up the staircase. It sounded like he was reciting bits of protective and tracking spells. Harry soon returned to the common room but he didn't stay. He didn't even look at me as he made his way to the other set of stairs.

I felt like going to him. That I should stay at his side, but I knew he needed his space. I was going to be here for him and he knew that. I opened my trunk and took out a pair of pajamas and went in search of the bathroom.

End of POV

Harry kicked off his shoes and fell onto the closest bed.

He had much to plan and he knew he would need his sleep. Harry cleared his mind, turned over and fell into an uneasy slumber.

A/n: Next chapter, Ron and the death eaters.


End file.
